iPhones Are Just Distractions
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: "When you're really boring and there's no one to text, I play Temple Run or Angry Birds," Rachel informed in her stupid matter of fact tone.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story.

**AN**: I've had this idea in my head for awhile. With Lea always on her phone, the pictures and tweets proving a point, I just started wondering how _anyone_ would feel if they were in her presence but was being ignored. So, I came up with this. It was gonna be kinda angsty, but decided against it. Hope it's enjoyable the way I wrote it, though. Happy Reading!

**iPhones Are Just Distractions**

After what felt like the one millionth sigh in just as many minutes and her throat getting hoarse from the many times she cleared her throat, Santana finally got sick of trying to get her girlfriend's attention and went with a different approach. It was time to channel her inner bitch and bring her out, since it seemed like she had been missing for too long, ever since she got with said girl who wasn't paying her any attention at all at the moment.

"I'm sitting right here, you know," she said with a bit of a bite behind her words.

"Hm?" The brunette tilted her head slightly towards the darker skinned girl but kept her eyes on the object in front of her.

"I'm _right_ here, sitting _in front_ of you," she said again, a bit more aggravated.

"Uh huh," was her distracted response as the brunettes finger went to work.

"_Jesus Christ_," she said through clenched teeth, getting really sick and tired of her girlfriend's bullshit, as she reached over the table separating them and snatching her girlfriend's cell phone out of her hands.

A loud gasp was heard, followed by an indignant, "Santana!"

"Oh, now you wanna give me your attention?" Santana questioned as she eyed her girlfriend with her best bitchy glare, the one that used to have people diving out of her way with just one glance. She clutched the white iPhone in her fist and crossed her arms across her chest as she sat back in her chair, clearly agitated.

"What is your problem?" Rachel huffed with a not so happy look on her face. The light she had in her eyes earlier diminished, and Santana would have felt bad if she hadn't have been ignored for the past ten minutes for the device in her firm grip.

"_You,_" Santana simply stated. "We're on a _date_, Rachel, and you've been ignoring me for the past ten minutes, and for what?" she brought the phone up to her eye level, clicked on the home button, punched in Rachel's pass code (the month and date they got together), and narrowed her eyes at the conversation that popped up. "Texting my _ex-girlfriend_!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Rachel sighed and slumped back in her seat, "Yes, if you must know, I was texting Brittany."

"Why?" Santana questioned.

"Why not?" Rachel challenged as she sat up straighter in her seat.

Santana scoffed, "Am I really that boring that you have to text _my ex-girlfriend_ for entertainment?" She really wanted to know.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed incredulously. "When you're really boring and there's no one to text, I play _Temple Run_ or _Angry Birds_," Rachel informed in her stupid matter of fact tone.

"Are you serious right now?" Santana asked in disbelief, wide eyed and on the cusp of being angry and really hurt. Rachel shrugged and met Santana's eyes, her demeanor faltering slightly when she saw the look in Santana's eyes.

"Of course not!" Rachel exasperated as she threw her arms out. "If you had looked through most of the conversation between me and Brittany, you would have read that I was actually speaking really highly of you and how amazing you've been in this relationship," she huffed, wrapped her arms around herself, and leaned against the back of her chair again.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend before dropping her gaze to the screen in front of her and did just that, skimmed through the older text messages and confirmed that the other brunette was telling the truth.

_'Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe where Santana's brought me for our date this time!'_

_'Awww! Santana just did the most sweetest thing ever!'_

_'Santana just gave me a bunch of wildflowers and vegan chocolate! Do you know how many of my significant others did that for me? None! Finn always went to the store to buy flowers and kept on forgetting I was vegan. Santana actually walked through the meadows and picked flowers for me!'_

_'If I didn't have the pleasure of dating Santana myself, I would have never known how sweet and romantic she really is. I'm sorry that you two didn't work out, but I'm glad I finally get to see and witness this side of her that only you got to have. Actually, no, that's a lie, I'm glad that you two didn't work out or else I wouldn't see this side of Santana at all.'_

Her shoulders slumped a bit and she let out a deep breath of air before sliding the phone back to her girlfriend. Rachel acknowledged the fact that her phone was now sitting in front of her with her eyes, but made no move to pick it up or speak up first.

"Babe...," Santana tried as she breathlessly out the term of endearment under her breath. "Baaaaabe," she tried again as she ducked her head a bit to try and catch her girlfriend's beautiful eyes. "There she is," she teased when Rachel looked her in the eyes and the corner of her lips quirked up a bit.

"Stop it," Rachel muttered as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself and turned her head to the left a bit, "I'm trying to be angry at you."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Santana apologized and tip-toed her fingers slowly across the table to reach Rachel's arms. "But how do you expect me to act when we're on a date and you've been ignoring me for your phone?" she asked as she wrapped her fingers around Rachel's forearm and squeezed lightly. "You know how possessive I am and how jealous I can get. I'm selfish and I just want you all to myself," Santana explained, now trailing the tips of her fingers lovingly across Rachel's entire arm causing goosebumps to form in their wake.

"I apologize," Rachel shuddered and leaned more into her girlfriend's touch, "I hadn't realized I was ignoring you, but I've never had a _girl_ friend who shared the same excitement about relationships before," she started to explain as she loosened the embrace she had on herself. "Brittany is genuinely happy for the two of us, she's our number one fan _and_ supporter, and we can't help but gush over the little things that you do."

Santana chuckled and sat back in her seat but didn't pulled her hand away from Rachel's arm. She shook her head and smiled, the corners of her lips turning up just a bit. "I understand that now. Really, I do, but do you think you can keep the excitement about my awesomeness to yourself until after our dates?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean I know I'm awesome, but as I've already established I'm really possessive and jealous _and_ _selfish, _so I want your attention only on _me_."

"I make no promises," Rachel started, "because sometimes the things you do just makes me want to grab a total stranger by the shoulders and tell them how amazing you are, but I'll try my hardest to reign in my excitement," she compromised as she slid her arm from under Santana's touch to lace their fingers together.

"That's all I ask," the Latina agreed and brought their interlaced fingers up to kiss the back of Rachel's soft hand. Her grip tightened when she noticed that Rachel's free hand was about to shoot for her phone. She bit the back of Rachel's hands lightly and shook her head in amusement before giving in and rolling her eyes. "Fine. You can tell her how romantic I just was with the kissing of your hand, but this is the last time!"

Rachel went for her phone and smirked as she started typing a text to Brittany. "We'll see about that."

**AN**: c'mon now... we all know Rachel always gotta have her way or shits gonna go down. Lol. Thank you for reading =)


End file.
